


Convergence [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family, Gen, Length: 10-20 minutes, Podfic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>despite a lifetime of planning, it somehow never occurred to John that there would be a time in his own life when Kyle Reese was alive and a hero and an adult - all at once.</p>
<p>A podfic of Convergence, written by indiefic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convergence [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Convergence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438502) by [indiefic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiefic/pseuds/indiefic). 



  
**Downloads:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/T-Convergence%20by%20indiefic-paraka.mp3) | [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/T-Convergence%20by%20indiefic-paraka.m4b)  
**Length:** 14:55


End file.
